Camp Vongola
by tootoorooroo
Summary: As if regular camp wasn't bad enough, everyone's being forced to attend a summer camp hosted by the Vongola, including the Shimon family. 0027
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This story is rated M for a reason, prepare for Yaoi, you know the drill. Anyway, on to the disclaimer, I don't own Reborn and if I did, I'm sure most of the male fans would hate me.

* * *

Enma was reluctant at first but with the way things were progressing, he had to tell Tsuna that he really wanted friendship, the only problem with that though, was his damn shyness, what was he supposed to do about it? He had barley spoken with Tsuna but he knew if he didn't do something quick, he might lose this opportunity to make a friend, which was something he was _always lacking. He set out to Tsuna's house only to find that no one was home, or so it appeared._

_ Out of curiosity, he tried the door, finding it to be un-locked. He looked around once and stepped inside, kicking his shoes off by the door._

"_Hello?" He almost whispered. No response came but Enma had a strange feeling that he wasn't alone. His eyes darted to the stairs and he cocked his head. "Could someone be up there?" he asked himself. He shrugged and began walking up the stairs, figuring if he was wrong, he could just wait in Tsuna's room until he got back. _

_ Tsuna's bedroom door was cracked open and someone could be heard inside, to Enma, it sounded like Tsuna but he sounded like he was in pain, mostly due to the moaning sounds coming from the room. Enma grew nervous, what was going on? After about a minute though, a loud shriek erupted and Enma forgot all about his nervousness and pushed the door open._

"_Tsuna! What's wrong---" Enma stopped abruptly once he realized what had happened, Tsuna was on his bed, gasping for air and his stomach and hands were covered in… It was then that Tsuna saw Enma frozen in the door way, he quickly threw his blanket over himself and started squeaking out excuses._

"_I swear I wasn't doing anything please believe me I was just…" His sentence sounded like one long word, none of which Enma heard due to shock. He finally remembered how to work his feet and bolted out of the house wordlessly, going in the direction of the river where Tsuna had found him by before the first time he went to his house._

_ Reborn walked up to Enma, who was watching the river with very little interest and waved the pamphlet he was holding to get his attention. He turned around and jumped a bit in surprise._

"_Enma, this weekend I have planned a trip for both of our families to become better acquainted, I brought you some basic information about it." Enma eyed the pamphlet curiously but didn't take it. _

"_I don't think I want to---" _

"_It's a training camp in the mountains but it's a very lovely summer camp as well. It was built for mafia use a few years ago by the Vongola. There's a Lake, horses, camp fires. So what do you say?" Reborn asked the red head. "Oh and by the way you're going regardless of what you say."_

"_Well I guess I don't have a choice..." he stated, a pout on his face._

"_Fantastic! We'll be leaving tomorrow, be in front of Namimori middle school at 7:30 AM, Okay?" Enma nodded, defeated and waved good bye then went off to gather his things to pack._

'_Ugh.' he thought as he walked home, 'This camp sounds unpleasant, I'll have to be on my toes if I'm around the Vongola too, most of them are really scary. At least there's Tsuna…' he stopped, mid-thought. 'Oh crap, I completely forgot! How am I supposed to face him again?' His expression darkened and he bit his index finger in frustration. 'Maybe if I just don't bring it up he'll forget? Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll just pretend as if nothing happened and try to avoid him for a while, I'll just keep to my self and hide in my cabin' he thought and released his index finger from his teeth's tight lock._

"_I just hope I don't forget anything…"_

And that's the end of Chapter one, I'll try to update every week so be sure to check, there will be alot more yaoi in later chapters and reviews fuel the srory, I _always_ apreciate them!


	2. Chapter 2

__

Yay, chapter two! Not much Yaoi in this chapter but if you squint you can kind of see it... And there's implied HibariXAdelheid in this one and the rest you can just imagine yourself because there are a few more implications. Now, on to the disclaimer! *drum roll* Obviously, I don't own KHR because everyone's fully clothed almost every time.

* * *

The next morning, Enma was sitting in front of the entrance into Namimori middle school, waiting for more people to show up. It wasn't surprising that he was the only one there though, he had gotten there an hour early, there was nothing better to do anyway. So he sat there with his breakfast, which was a convenience store sandwich, waiting.

Finally, someone showed up but much to Enma's misfortune, it was Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto who were chatting happily about how much fun camp was going to be and what sort of things will be done there. Tsuna of course seemed less enthusiastic but when he saw Enma, all the color from his face drained and his eyes darted back and forth from Gokudera and Yamamoto back to Enma.

"Judaime, what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?" Gokudera followed his eyes and noticed he was looking at Enma. "Did he do something to you, Judaime?" He asked, glaring at Enma. Tsuna shook his head franticly.

"N-no, Gokudera-kun, I was just surprised is all…" Tsuna stated, his gaze meeting his shoes. Enma sighed sadly and brought his legs up to his torso and squeezed them tightly. 'This is uncomfortable.' he thought and crumpled up the rapper of the, now finished, sandwich.

Everyone began arriving at around 7:25, which both Enma and Tsuna considered typical and silently watched everyone as they spoke to one another. Ryohei and Koyo were making more noise than necessary with their arguments and Hibari was complaining about the crowd with Adelheid who agreed with him completely. Gokudera and Yamamoto were chatting away… Well, Yamamoto was anyway and everyone else just waited patiently, aside from Lambo who was crying and asking when they were leaving.

At exactly 7:30, a large bus pulled up to the front of Namimori middle school and stopped right in front of the large group of teens. Everyone stood still for a moment, waiting for something to happen when the doors opened and out stepped Reborn.

"Thank you all for arriving on time, please put your bags in the storage compartment at the bottom of the bus." Tsuna walked up to Reborn with obvious concern on his face.

"Reborn," He began "Who's driving that thing?" He asked, looking in at the empty driver's seat. Reborn smirked and brushed the brim of his hat with his finger tips.

"I am, Dame-Tsuna, now put your bags away and line up with all the others." Reborn stated and kicked Tsuna hardly in the shin. Tsuna complied, trying not to complain about the pain in his leg and went to the back of the line where, unfortunately for both of them, Enma was standing. The two boys blushed and looked away from each other, not even exchanging eye contact. 'This is too awkward…' They both thought.

"Alright, listen up," Reborn began, speaking into a green mega phone "We're ready to leave now so partner up and get on the bus, we have a long way to go." After he finished, everyone scrambled to find a partner, most everyone choosing their opposites from the other family, Hibari and Adelheid partnered up instantly, not that they _wanted_ to or anything but… the rest of them were just stupid herbivores anyway. Yamamoto partnered up with Kaoru, Gokudera, even though he practically worshiped Tsuna, chose Shitt-P in order to try and find out about her home planet, Ryohei and Koyo stayed together, still arguing, Lambo was pushed next to Rauji, resulting in that partner ship, Chrome just happened to be standing next to Julie already and Tsuna and Enma were then forced into sitting together the entire bus ride up there in silence.

"Okay, now for cabin assignments," Reborn began, once off the bus and in front of the camp entrance. "To make things simpler, lets have everyone room with their equivalent from each family." There were a few 'EEHHHH?s' from the crowd. Gokudera was the first to speak out.

"Does this mean I have to share a cabin with this UMA? And on top of that, she's a WOMAN!" Reborn ignored his question and threw the cabin key at his head, hitting him between the eyes.

"Now does anyone else have any complaints?" Reborn asked the crowd, they shook their heads in silence and went off to find their cabins, Tsuna and Enma going up the whole way without a word. They just continued thinking: 'This is _definitely _not good_.'_

* * *

End chapter two, and I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it makes me want to update faster! Even a short interview gets me pumped to write, thank you everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! And I was able to finish before school let out! *imaginary applause* Now, everyone's favorite part *drum roll* the Disclaimer! I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn! and if I did, it'd be considered hentai.

* * *

The two stared in shock and confusion at the queen sized bed in the corner of the cabin, both boys assumed they would have bunk beds but that apparently wasn't the case. It was Enma, however, that spoke first, trying to bring a little light to the situation.

"Well, at least it's not a twin bed… Right?" he asked awkwardly. Tsuna didn't look up but he nodded his head in agreement and set his bags down at the foot of the bed. Enma looked at him with concern but didn't say anything more.

'If I just keep my mouth shut, he'll feel better… I hope.' He thought and walked over to the bed to put his things done as well.

The lunch bell rang right after that and everyone gathered around the large dining hall that was obviously built for more than fourteen people, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna, saying a bunch of random things but Tsuna couldn't care less about what they were saying as long as they were saying it to him. He quickly looked back at Enma, seeing his mildly disappointed expression and then joined his friends in conversation.

"Oi, Judaime, Shitt-P. is definitely an alien, look at what I found!" Gokudera proclaimed and held up a tube of blue glitter lipstick. "I believe it is some type of laser gun prototype." He stated triumphantly. Tsuna tried his best not to laugh and instead, explained what it was, causing Gokudera to frown in despair. "You mean it's not some kind of laser?" He asked. Tsuna giggled.

"No, Gokudera-kun, it's just makeup." Gokudera shrugged and put the lipstick back into his pocket.

"Alright, Judaime, by your orders, I'll investigate more thoroughly." He stated and ran back to Shitt-P.

"What orders?" Tsuna yelled after him but by the time he had said it, Gokudera was long gone.

"Ha ha! He's a strange guy, Huh?" Yamamoto asked him, watching Gokudera run after Shitt-P. Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's obviously uncomfortable expression and put a hand on his shoulder. "And how are things going in roomie land?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna's eyes shot open and he looked at Yamamoto as if he was just slapped by the black-haired boy. "That bad, huh?" Yamamoto questioned. Reluctantly, Tsuna nodded. "Well, what's the problem? You two seemed pretty buddy buddy before."

"Th-there's no problem…" Tsuna stuttered. Yamamoto looked at him knowingly.

"Well, whatever it is, just don't let it wreck your friendship." He stated and walked away to Kaoru, leaving Tsuna and Enma alone together once again.

Once the doors of the dining hall opened, everyone sat down with their roommates, mostly due to the fact that the tables only had two chairs each, not that they were big enough to hold more than two. Tsuna grimaced and pulled his chair out quietly, he was about to sit down when Hibari pulled his chair away, causing Tsuna to hit the floor with a thud. Hibari smirked at his little prank and went to sit with Adelheid. Enma quickly went to help Tsuna up.

"Are you okay? That sounded painful." He stated, holding a hand out for Tsuna to take. Tsuna hesitated at first but eventually took it and pulled himself up.

"I'm fine, thanks…" He mumbled, a blush on his face. Enma smiled happily and sat back down.

"So what do you think of camp so far?" Enma asked, trying to get more out of the brunette. Tsuna shrugged.

"I dunno." He mumbled, his eyes glued to the empty plate in front of him. Enma's smile fell a bit but didn't disappear. He wasn't giving up that easily.

"What do you think they'll serve for lunch?" He asked, trying to get Tsuna's eye contact.

"I dunno." He said again. Enma finally frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, figuring it couldn't hurt to try. Tsuna nodded. "No you're not, you won't even look at me when I'm speaking to you." Enma stated. "Look, we're roommates now, so we have to get along, there's no reason not to, so what do you say?" Before Tsuna could respond, the kitchen workers came and served everyone, lunch was apparently chicken, mashed potatoes and white gravy.

After lunch, everyone was ordered to go to the stables for a riding lesson, the stable hands helped everyone on their horses and began giving instructions, Hibari and Adelheid however, decided not to listen and decided to go off by themselves, like wise with Shitt-P. Gokudera ended up following after her.

Once the instructions were finished, everyone went of with their partners, including Tsuna and Enma.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, Tsuna?" Enma asked. Tsuna turned to answer but his horse bucked up causing him to fall and land on his ass.

"Oww…" He mumbled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Enma tried to stop his horse but that ended the same way and both boys sat there in pain until someone came and found them… And that wasn't until dinner time.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 3, just one more chapter till the M ratedness but the next chapter should be good too considering the circumstances, however, testing starts tomorow so I may not be able to finish in time for my now daily updates, it all depends on how I feel. Hint hint, *cough* Reviews *cough* So anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and keep checking for updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four and people are still interested, I'm so happy! :3 Anyway, everyone's favorite part, the disclaimer! I don't own KHR and if I did, Tsuna and Enma would be whored out to so many of the characters, it wouldn't even be funny.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went back to their cabins in a rush to bathe, the smell of the horses becoming far to overpowering fore them to handle. Tsuna and Enma were behind everyone as usual though, which was ironic because not only did they smell strongly of horse, but they were both covered in dirt.

'Man, I feel so stupid falling off the horse like that. Enma must think I'm an even bigger loser than before.' Tsuna thought as they walked. 'I wish I could make him forget about everything that happened 'cause I was really starting to like him.' Tsuna stopped in the middle of the path and shook his head. 'No! That's not what I meant! I was really liking the idea of being friends with him, that's what I meant to say… Yeah.' Enma turned around to see Tsuna's violent head shaking.

"Umm…" He began and stepped towards him. Tsuna blushed a bit and continued walking.

'I tried not bringing it up, I tried asking under the radar but nothing's worked… What should I do now?' Enma questioned himself, stroking his right arm uncomfortably. 'Well let's see, how would I feel if the circumstances were the opposite?' he paused and looked up at the star-filled sky. He blushed and bit his lip. 'B-but I don't touch myself though… At least not that often…' He squeaked at the awkwardness of his thoughts then looked back at Tsuna who was looking at him curiously. Enma frowned and turned back. 'Okay, I have to think! For Tsuna!' He allowed the scenario to play out in his mind and he realized something very important. Tsuna was handling the situation a lot better than he would have. He groaned, crossing his arms. 'I can't just give up though!'

Once they unlocked the door to the cabin, they went directly to the bathroom and turned the bath water on.

"A bath…" Tsuna mumbled uncertainly and turned around only to find Enma was taking his shirt of. He jumped back in surprise and fell into the tub, which was filling up quickly, getting his entire rear end wet. Enma quickly went over to him to see if he was alright.

"Need help out?" He asked quietly. Tsuna blushed and shook his head, attempting to climb out himself but instead, he fell in once again. "Here." Enma said, taking his hand and pulling him out. Tsuna thanked him and un-buttoned his, now soaking wet, pants. Enma couldn't help but become distracted as the brunette slid his wet pants down his slender thighs and stepped out of them, revealing his hairless calves. However, when Tsuna looked up, Enma turned around quickly and un-buttoned his own pants.

Tsuna blushed again and pulled his shirt off. Both Tsuna and Enma were now left with only their boxers. They both paused and looked at each other, they had never bathed together before this and it was proving to be a lot more embarrassing than they had previously thought.

'I can't move, it's just to awkward.' Enma thought. 'But if I don't, he won't either, this'll just continue and we won't get anything accomplished, I have to try, I have to be friends with him, I want that more than anything.'

"Tsuna," he began in a calm tone. Tsuna cocked his head in response. "I'll get the stools if you get the soap, I think it's in the cabinet." He stated with a smile. Tsuna nodded in acceptance and went to get the soap.

'I have to keep going.' Enma thought.

Once the stools were set and the bath was filled up, the two sat down next to each other and began to rub the soap onto themselves, they had at least removed their boxers before doing so, Enma was obviously the first though because Tsuna was far too embarrassed to do it first. They sat in silence for a while until Enma, determined to get his way, spoke.

"I still don't get how we both managed to fall off our horses, we're both too clumsy for our own good." He finished, laughing a bit. Tsuna shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." he stated quietly.

'Damn, another short response, it's better than nothing I guess but I've gotta try for more.' Enma thought and continued.

"And we ended up sitting there for so long, we're hopeless." Enma added. Tsuna turned towards Enma, a forced half-smile on his face.

"Guess we are… Umm… Y-you wanna hop in the tub first?" he asked. Enma smiled.

"There's enough room for both of us isn't there?" he asked. Tsuna blushed, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, that sounds…" He stopped himself. "Uhh, I mean, no, that wouldn't be right…" Enma cocked his head.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"J-just 'cause."

"You don't have a real reason, do you?" It was more of an observation than a question. Tsuna's blush darkened and he shook his head slowly. "Then come on, it'll save time anyway." Enma stated and grabbed Tsuna by the hand, leading him to the tub.

Enma and Tsuna stepped in together, easing into the hot water.

"I think maybe we lest the hot on too long." Enma mumbled uncomfortably. Tsuna nodded.

"I think you're right, what should we do, we're getting out soon anyway." Tsuna stated, bringing his knees up to his chest. Enma thought a moment.

"Wanna have a splash fight?" he asked jokingly. Tsuna thought a moment.

"It'd get us rinsed faster," he noted. "Okay." Enma grinned.

"Seriously?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.

'I think he's finally loosening up!' Enma thought happily and splashed the brunette. 'My plan might actually be working!'

* * *

And that's the end of chapter four, the next chapter is what we've all been waiting for by the way, I'll try to get most of it done bt tomorow so keep checking, I write my best stuff on sundays anyway, also, thanks to every one who has reviewed and critiqued, it's really appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for taking forever! But you guys don't know how difficult this pairing is to write… Plus I'm a horrible procrastinator… sorry again… Heh… Now, onto everyone's favorite part, *insert big neon sign* The disclaimer! *applause* I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but if I did… Well, I would procrastinate that too. *sweat drop.* I'm very sorry. But, This is the chapter everyone's been waiting for so… I guess I'll shut up and let you read the delicious smut now.

* * *

'I think I'm doing ok for once in my life,' Enma thought as he dug around in his suit case in search of his pajamas. 'Tsuna seems okay now, well… Maybe not okay exactly but… Definitely better than before.

While Enma was searching, Tsuna had already put his pajamas on and was now sitting on the bed watching the red head search.

'Where could they be?' Enma wondered and dumped the suit case's contents onto the floor.

"Hey Tsuna," Enma began, looking through everything.

"Hmm?" Tsuna inquired, now holding a large pillow to his chest.

"Have you seen my pajamas around anywhere? They're red, button up, have you?" Enma asked. Tsuna shook his head. "Crud." Enma muttered and continued looking.

After a while of searching, with no results other than the previously folded clothing being scattered all over the cabin, Enma finally remembered where his pajamas were, much to his dismay. He had packed his suit case while in his pajamas and inevitably forgot them in his bedroom.

"Oh why?" Enma asked sadly. He sat there with his hands planted on his thighs and thought about it for a few minutes.

'Damn,' he thought 'if it wasn't awkward before, it is now.' He looked at Tsuna who was in a half fetal position minus the thumb sucking; instead, he was holding the pillow to his body. 'Man, what do I do?'

"Oh well," he began, figuring he'd improvise. "It's not a big deal; I'll just sleep this way I guess." Tsuna didn't respond. "Tsuna?" Enma asked. He remained unresponsive. "Tsuna?" he asked again, still receiving silence.

'Damn it all, I can't take this anymore.' he thought and walked over to the bed.

"Look at me!" Enma commanded, grabbing Tsuna's shoulders and sat him up. Tsuna gasped. "Why are you being like this?" Enma asked.

"I-I don't understand what you mean…" Tsuna stated, a light blush making its way onto his face. Enma gripped his shoulders tighter.

"You know what I mean, you never used to be like this, you were always friendly and you're the one that helped overcome my own shyness and now…" Enma stopped himself, he had been shouting. "Look," he began again. "I know what's wrong and I'm telling you, it's not a big deal, just get over it." He finished. Tsuna's eyes darted to the corner of the bed and his hands were gripping the pillow tightly.

"I…" He trailed off. Enma leaned forward.

"You?" he asked.

"I… I'm sorry." Tsuna stated, his eyes closed. Enma stepped back, a look of distress on his face.

'Is this a good thing?' he thought, watching Tsuna carefully.

"I just want us to be friends, Tsuna." He stated. Finally, Tsuna looked up, his eyes wide open.

"Friends? But I…" Tsuna stopped himself; this was neither the time nor place. "N-never mind." He added quickly. Enma sighed.

"You don't want to be friends?" he asked, grabbing Tsuna's chin.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' Enma thought, looking into Tsuna wide, brown eyes.

"How about _more _than friends?" Tsuna had just enough time to gasp before Enma placed a warm kiss onto his lips.

'What's going on?' Tsuna asked himself, his fingers digging deep into the pillow. 'Am I daydreaming? But he feels real…' he closed his eyes as the kiss continued, leaning back to the point where he was laying flat on his back. Enma climbed onto the bed to continue and was on top of Tsuna within seconds, the pillow thrown off the bed as well. 'But wait, this is wrong, I can't…' Tsuna eventually stopped thinking though when Enma deepened the kiss.

"Mnn, Tsuna," Enma began, breaking away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Tsuna looked up at him, a dark blush on his face and nodded, his lips pursing together in embarrassment and uncertainty. "Then… C-can we go a step further?" Enma asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Umm… W-well, you know… _T-that…_" Enma mumbled.

"I don't understand." Tsuna stated, his face the picture of confusion. Enma thought a minute, his face becoming a pout.

'Maybe this is taking it too far… Does he even want this?' Enma looked at Tsuna, who was laying flat on his back under him. 'But then again…' Enma placed a light kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

"H-how about I show you." he murmured and brought his hands to Tsuna's green pajama top.

"Umm… O-okay." He whispered and watched Enma unbutton his shirt.

'W-what's he doing?' Tsuna asked himself, his body quivering as his chest was further exposed. 'Is this normal?' Enma un-did the last button and opened his shirt to examine his smooth skin with his finger tips.

'Wow…' Enma thought, looking at Tsuna's exposed, quivering form. He hesitated for a moment but slowly brought his lips to his neck. 'He's really adorable.' Enma nibbled his neck experimentally, earning a quiet whimper from the boy under him.

"Umm, this is kind of…" Tsuna trailed off when Enma's mouth found its way to his collar bone. Tsuna tried to speak once more. "Uhh… E-Enma, maybe it'd be better if…" Tsuna stopped again and crossed his legs uncomfortably. Enma looked at Tsuna curiously.

"Better if what?" he asked shyly. Tsuna shook his head.

"N-never mind…" he mumbled. Enma waited a moment but continued where he left off, going for Tsuna's chest.

'What do I do? This is getting a little…' Tsuna twitched as Enma got lower. 'I have to stop him.'

"W-wait, Enma," He began nervously. Enma paused and looked into Tsuna's eyes. "We should stop here."

"Why?" he asked quietly. Tsuna looked around the room frantically, trying to come up with a proper reason.

"W-well, umm… Y-you see, I… L-let's just stop here." he muttered, squeezing his legs together again. Enma blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry… I thought you wanted this… W-we can stop if you really want to." Enma mumbled. Tsuna sat up a little, leaning against the head board.

"Urr… It's not that I _don't_, b-but I'm a little…" He squeezed his legs tighter.

"Your body just tensed up, are you okay?" Enma asked, leaning closer to Tsuna's face. He nodded in response.

"Y-yeah. But maybe we should just go to sleep though." Enma crossed his arms, another pout on his face.

"It's going to be difficult falling asleep after this…" he mumbled, obviously disappointed. Tsuna clenched his fists.

"But we can't continue, I'm already-" He stopped himself and covered his mouth with both hands. Enma looked at him, concerned.

"Already what?" Enma asked. Tsuna shook his head frantically.

"N-nothing!" He almost yelled, a dark blush on his face. Enma tilted his head.

"You're lying. Why?" he asked, his face, now centimeters away from Tsuna's.

"I'm not, umm, I just…" Tsuna trailed off and tried to back away only to find that he was already against the head board.

"You're lying again." Enma noted, an almost hurt expression on his face. "Please hive me a legitimate reason why you don't want to continue, could it be you're not ready for this?" Enma asked.

"No, I-it's not that, it's just that I'm a little…" he trailed off again.

"Scared?" Enma asked. Tsuna nodded hesitantly.

"I'll… I'll be gentle… I promise." He whispered. Tsuna thought about this for a minute but nodded once again.

"It won't hurt, will it?" Tsuna asked. Enma blank twice.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so… The book I read didn't say anything about it though." Enma replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"You read a book about it?" Tsuna asked in disbelief and a bit of amusement. Enma blushed and looked away.

"Umm yeah… B-but I didn't go out of my way to buy it or anything, Julie-san gave it to me as a gag gift and I was… Curious." He stated. "But it had step by step instructions on how two guys… Well… you know…" Tsuna closed his eyes and frowned.

"W-what do you do first?" he asked quietly. Enma blushed once again.

"Don't make me say it out loud, it's embarrassing." he mumbled. "B-but one of us has to be the 'girl'." Tsuna's eyes shot open in surprise.

"How do we do that?" He asked.

"Well, the book said that the 'girl' is the one that's entered and the other guy is the one that's entering." Enma stated barley over a whisper.

"Enter where?" Tsuna asked confusedly. Enma blushed harder.

"T-there's pretty much only one place it can be…" He stated.

"Please don't tell me, just let me find out." Tsuna mumbled. Enma smiled his blush still there however.

"Does this mean you want to?" Enma asked. Tsuna closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Enma sat there dumb-founded for a minute but then brought his shaking hands to Tsuna's pants.

Tsuna tried to keep still when Enma slid his pajama pants off but he failed and trembled nervously. Enma couldn't help but notice this.

"D-don't be scared, Tsuna, I have a good idea of what to do… I think…" Enma mumbled and tossed his pants to the floor. Tsuna looked down at his discarded pants, then back at Enma, who was now busy with removing the boxers.

"W-wait, are you going to take yours off too?" Tsuna asked, pulling his un-buttoned shirt together again. Enma nodded, still blushing.

"I kind of have to…" Enma replied, throwing the boxers over the side of the bed as well. Tsuna's eyes grew wide.

"T-then what?" he asked, trembling more. Enma looked around the room.

"Is there any lotion in here?" He asked and opened the side table drawer.

"What do you need that for?" Tsuna asked while Enma took a bottle out and closed the drawer.

"We're in luck." He muttered quietly and put a small amount on his hand.

"W-what're you gonna do with that?" Tsuna asked nervously. Enma shrugged the question off.

"Just don't move, it shouldn't hurt if you keep still." Enma stated and spread Tsuna's legs to gain better entrance.

"W-wait a minute, why are you-" Tsuna was cut off when Enma pushed a finger into him.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, just relax, this is necessary if you don't want it to hurt." Enma murmured embarrassedly. Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sounds of discomfort that he was making.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have something in your…" Tsuna stopped and whimpered a little.

"I know, and I'm sorry, this'll probably hurt a little, brace yourself." Enma stated and added a second finger. Tsuna's legs twitched violently and he cried out in pain when Enma began to stretch him.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Tsuna!" He said quickly and pulled his fingers out. Tsuna looked at him in confusion and embarrassment, his breathing heavy and un-even

"W-what were you doing just now?" He asked in between pants. Enma looked away, almost afraid of Tsuna's eye contact.

"This'll help later on; believe it or not it'll hurt a lot less if I do it this way." Enma mumbled. "B-but we can stop now if you want." He added quickly. Tsuna shook his head.

"N-no, continue, just go slowly." Tsuna almost whispered. Enma said nothing and continued to prepare him.

"I-I think you're ready now, Tsuna… Umm… So…" Enma trailed off, looking everywhere but at Tsuna.

"So you're going to put your… Into my…?" Tsuna questioned nervously. Enma nodded, an even darker blush on his face.

"Yeah… T-the book said that if it was done right, it would feel… Good…" Enma stated quietly and traced the top of his boxers with his finger.

"Urr… Okay…" Tsuna began, fidgeting a little bit. "So are you going to… Do it now?" He asked hesitantly. Enma nodded, his face redder than his hair, and took his boxers off quickly.

"Umm, just relax your body; the book said it was important." Enma muttered uncomfortably and positioned himself, awkwardly, over Tsuna.

"Relax how?" Tsuna asked, watching Enma.

"J-just relax your whole body like when you float on your back in a pool." Enma mumbled, looking away again. Tsuna blushed.

"Urr, okay, are you going to start now? He asked quietly. Enma nodded, returning his eye contact with Tsuna.

"Y-yeah, I'll go slowly so…" He trailed off and looked away again. "S-so be ready I guess, 'cause I'm starting now." He stated and slid himself in slowly. Tsuna whimpered once again and his body shook a bit.

"S-sorry, Tsuna, does it hurt?" Enma asked.

"A little… B-but please keep going." Tsuna stated quietly. Enma nodded and went in further.

"Just tell me if it starts to hurt more, okay?" Enma asked.

"O-okay." Tsuna replied as Enma withdrew a bit and thrust in gently again.

"Aah!" Tsuna exclaimed quietly. Enma stopped again.

"S-sorry, should I stop now?" He asked in concern. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, it… Felt good, please don't stop, Enma." Tsuna pleaded, caressing the red head's back with his hands. Enma blushed more and thrust in again, moaning quietly as well. Tsuna twitched under him, panting in excessive pleasure.

"E-Enma, mnn… Faster." Tsuna demanded, breathlessly.

"O-okay…" Enma murmured and complied with his desire. Tsuna clawed Enma's back as he increased speed.

"Oh god, what do I do if I'm gonna…" Tsuna trailed off but his question was obvious. Enma thought for a second.

"I guess… I'll take care of it…" He panted out. Tsuna's body convulsed under him and he moaned loudly.

"Enma, I'm-" Tsuna gasped and closed his eyes tightly as he released on his stomach.

Enma began to twitch as orgasm attacked his body as well. Tsuna stared up at him, daze and gasping for air.

'I… I have to pull out; it'd be bad if I did that inside of him.' Enma thought as the twitching began to turn into convulsing.

"Nggh… Ts-Tsuna!" he cried and pulled himself out quickly, releasing on Tsuna's stomach as well. Tsuna drew back a little, not quite sure what to think.

"Oh god, Tsuna, I'm sorry, I'll go get a rag." Enma stated and got up, heading to the bathroom. Tsuna layed there for a minute until he realized what had just happened.

'Oh my god… Did Enma and I just…' Tsuna couldn't even voice it in his thoughts. 'This means that I… And he and… I'm really tired…" Tsuna began to doze off, completely naked from the waist down and his shirt still un-buttoned.

"Okay, I got the…" Enma stopped once he saw that Tsuna had fallen asleep.

'Urr… Oh well, I'll just clean him up and I can go to sleep too I guess.' Enma thought and went to the bed. 'I don't want to wake him up though.' He put the rag on his stomach and gently cleaned him off. 'Well, that didn't wake him up but re-dressing him will for sure.' Enma grabbed his own boxers and put them on quickly. 'I'll just cover him up with the blanket, he'll be fine.' Enma went back to the bathroom to put the rag away.

"I can't believe I just did that… I hope he doesn't regret it." Enma thought out loud. And went back to the bed. He looked down at Tsuna and covered him with the blanket. "I love you, Tsuna." he whispered and crawled into bed next to him. "And I always have." he added right before falling asleep.

* * *

And That's the end, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure what to do from here but I'm sure I'll think of somthing, anyway, reviews and constructive critisism are loved, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

__

I know, you've all been waiting for this. I absolutley hate the way that Tsuna and Enma's relationship took a turn for the worst in the manga though. I was going to completly abandon this story because of my pure disgust for what was happening. I apologize to all of my awesome readers and I beg your understanding! T-T I just hate the pairing now! Writing this made me realize just how upset I was by it! So this chapter is pretty... Meh because it's in the future... Not like ten years later but in the current time we're in in the manga. That's why italics are used. Now for the final disclaimer: *bugal playing* I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did, Enma and Tsuna would have never-ending, love-filled, buttsmex until the end of time! T-T _

* * *

___

The thoughts, the memories rushed through Enma's mind as he stared at the son of the man who killed his family, he knew what he had to do.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, you're scum. You and your disgusting, backstabbing Vongola family. You don't deserve to continue living. I'm going to kill you, only then will things be made right." Enma stated coldly, looking straight into Tsuna's tear-filled eyes._

"_Enma… I'm sorry it had to be like this. But I can't allow you to kill my family. I'm going to fight back with everything I have. Are you ready?" Tsuna asked and swallowed one of his pills. Enma nodded and readied his stance._

"_I'm ready." Enma said. 'I just wish that we could have continued loving each other. I can't love you though, I can't betray my family like that.' A tear rolled down his face, he took a deep breath and rushed at him, refusing to hold back. For his family. It was all for his family. 'I'm sorry too Tsunayoshi-kun. If only it could have worked out between our families. I wouldn't have to feel guilty about still loving you. I don't think I'll ever have it in me to stop loving you.' _

_The battle continued as both families watched, completely oblivious to the secret desires of the participants, who no matter what, couldn't ignore true love._

* * *

So that's it, I'm going to be adding more stuff, maybe Katekyo related, maybe not but more than likley, they'll be one-shots for a while so you won't have to deal with gigantic gaps of, "Did that stupid b*tch update yet?" Than you for reading until the end and I apologize for making you wait so long! I love you all for reading! Thank you.


End file.
